The present invention relates to computer software, and more specifically, to computer software which provides prioritized playback of media content clips.
Users often do not have enough time to consume all of the multimedia content they would like. Indeed, the proliferation of videos, music, podcasts, and the like means that users must make a decision on what to watch, view, or listen to in their limited amounts of free time. Furthermore, for content having long durations of time, users may have difficulty identifying the most relevant portions of the items of content.